


Dreams

by differentsizesofinfinity



Series: Stolen Moments [15]
Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1471294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/differentsizesofinfinity/pseuds/differentsizesofinfinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker wakes Eliot from a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

Prompt: Dream  
Fandom: Leverage  
Characters: Eliot Spencer, Parker  
Pairings: Eliot Spencer/Parker (if you squint)

Eliot woke up in a cold sweat as a hand touched his bare shoulder. Within seconds he had the intruder pinned by the throat and was about to smash his fist into their face until a familiar voice brought him out of his sleep induced haze.  
"Eliot! It's me!" she squeaked and he stopped long enough to see that is was Parker, before rolling off of her and standing, raking his fingers through his hair.  
"Parker, I could have- no- would have hurt you! You can't just sneak in here at night!" his voice was angry, although that anger was aimed at him.  
"I-I'm sorry. I d-d-didn't mean to sc-care you." The small thief curls away from the hitter's rage.  
"hey, hey, I'm sorry now darlin'" he sits and wraps his arms around her, willing her not to cry. Eliot Spencer could deal with a lot of things, but a crying women wasn't one of the. Mercifully, she only sniffled softly and snuggled into him.  
"I'm sorry Eliot; please don't be mad at me." She said meekly.  
"I'm not mad at you, Parks, I'm mad at myself. I'm supposed ta protect you an' I almost hit you. I-I couldn't live with myself if I ever hurt you."  
"It's just you were dreaming and…" she looked up at him with those big blue eyes of hers.  
"I know, Parker, I know. It wan't good, but next time just let me ride it out okay? Those… they ain't easy and they put me into a fightin' head…"  
That was the first time Parker saw Eliot have a night terror. Now she knew what to do. She was supposed to just be there when he woke up. She wasn't allowed to touch, she was simply to talk to him; tell him he was okay and that he was safe. Let him know that she was there and that she wouldn't let anything happen to him.  
Some dreams were manageable, and other left the strong man shaking for hours after, but he always had his little blonde bundle of crazy to remind him that they were just dreams.


End file.
